X-9 Class Neuroi
'''The X-9 Class Neuroi '''is a unit that appeared in Episode 6, Season 1. It was a Neuroi air unit that stalked Sanya during her Night Patrols. Background The X-9 is a Neuroi unit that is dedicated to silent, night fighting operations. It's primary role seems to be that of a counter night-witch unit, given that it has made apparent, repeated attempts to stalk and attack Sanya. It is hard to see and difficult to make pinpoint accuracy attacks against this Neuroi given that it favors hiding in cloud cover. It was detected by Sanya during her air escort, coming from the direction of Sirius. Though Sanya engages the X-9, the Neuroi managed to survive and escape it's combat encounter with the Orussian Night Witch, even though it was noted as not returning fire when it was being attacked. Once back at base, the 501st were left trying to make sense of the X-9 and it's behavior. Such behavior was noted by some of the witches of the 501st (primarily Erica) as being unusual for a Neuroi. Minna also noted in response to inquires around the X-9, that the way Neuroi think and exact intentions of Neuroi are not known. Sakamoto Mio made prediction that the X-9 may make repeated return appearances in the future in targeting Sanya until it suceeds it's mission in shooting her down. It's for this reason of concern: that Minna set up the creation of special night fighting unit in the 501st's roster until further notice; consisting of Sanya, Miyafuji Yoshika, and Eila (after the latter's volunteering). Weapons The X-9's primary weapon is a powerful, nose mounted beam weapon. While normally not seen with the naked eye; it's beam weapon appears to be specifically designed and focused to allow for a powerful, highly concentrated beam attack at the targets it hunts. The design and position of the beam weapon on the nose seems to emphasize a powerful beam attack shaped to be as accurate and powerful as possible in order to attack it's target head on. While it's beam weapon is very powerful and accurate within it's effective range: it appears to leave the X-9 at a disadvantage in that it cannot attack from any angle save from directly in front of it, and the X-9 must make turns in flight and make fast and maneuverable passes in order to make a direct attack on it's target. Abilities, Tactics and Behavior The X-9 appears to operate as a single, lone, night fighter unit. It operates independently and utilizes high speed, high mobility and exceptional stealth flight fighting tactics. It is a cunning unit that implements patient tracking and stalking approach for it's operations, and seems to show tactical intelligence. The X-9 also seems to prioritize the targeting of Night Witches specifically, first and foremost. Even if the Night Witch is with other witches; the X-9 will prioritize the Night Witch among them. Sanya even explained that she could "feel" the X-9 targeting her intentionally and specifically; begging Eila and Miyafuji to abandon her so they don't get caught in the crossfire when the Neuroi targets her, a request that they both refuse. While the X-9's powerful and specialized beam weapon can be counted as part of this Neuroi's abilities, it isn't the only ability of the X-9 and this weapon is used effectively in conjunction for one overall set of combat tactics unique and distinct to the X-9. The X-9's typical, standard tactic is to hide in cloud cover, using the clouds as concealment to mask it's approach or escape. This makes the Neuroi particularly difficult to detect visually, even for witches with Magical Eye's like Sakamoto Mio. This makes the use of Night Witches and their Magic Radar very important; as they can detect Neuroi, including the X-9, in situations where visual contact or detection cannot be made. Even witches with Future sight magic abilities like Eila, would seem to face difficulty in engaging the X-9 by themselves, and even with a Night Witch detecting the exacted location and coordinates of the X-9, despite such pinpointing instruction: would still remain challenging. In combination to it's use of cloud cover; the X-9 also makes use of silent propulsion and some kind of Radar Spoofer to conceal it's presence and true nature in order to silently gain distance on it's target, especially in encounters against Night Witches. This Spoofer makes it difficult for the X-9 to be easily identified normally, and at most is only identified as "an unknown bogey." That said, it's exceptional speed could prove as a strong tell to it's true nature; as most aircraft cannot normally match the X-9's speed. When it gets in ideal attack range, it uses it's powerful nose-mounted beam weapon to try to kill the night witch. However, it seems that should it's initial approach be detected and the unit identified for what it really is, or presumably if it is attacked before it can strike; the X-9 usually tries to break off engagement and escape, likely trying to make another attack on it's target at a later time in the future. The use of silent propulsion means that the X-9 has a low to nonexistent sound signature while in flight, and it's actual design allows for an apparently fast and mobile moving unit to permit for "boom-and-zoom" type attacks while also providing a difficult target to hit. It's bodies 'skin', however, seem to be very modest and of little defense against average levels of sustained gun fire. Use of a Fliegerhammer could prove deeply problematic to the X-9 due to the weapons sheer power, which while difficult to hit due to the Neuroi's speed and mobility; if heavily damaged the X-9 becomes forced to decelerate Curiously, the X-9 could imitate a witch's "song", meaning it can seem to produce it's own form of supernatural radar ability in a simulacrum comparable to the magical singing of night witches like Sanya. It also apparently has some measure of radar and communications disruption abilities, most likely from this "song" that it sings being able to block communications and disrupt radar measures. The X-9's "Song" however, is very haunting, and can be heard through radio waves and though the air of the skies itself. The exact sound of the song rings like an echoed and eerie, metallic sounding style of the Neuroi's vocalization if it were spoken though a radio with miss-tuned speakers. It's voice was able to mimic Sanya's radio frequency, which implies that the X-9 is able to communicate using radio waves. It is noted that if initial engagement to destroy a target fails; the time between the X-9's next contact encounter is of undetermined extension. It's possible that the X-9 may plan for it's next encounter to attack its target, but it's not really known what it does during this time. Upon the next encounter with it's target; the X-9 becomes more aggressive in order to put pressure on it's victim, though still making use of it's standard stealth tactics by maintaining flight inside cloud cover. It's more aggressive behavior include the open communication of it's song over radio waves and the surrounding air of the skies; seemingly in hopes of intimidating it's target as well as blocking radar and radio communications between the Night Witch and her comrades and home base. The X-9 also engages at will even at it's most maximum effective range should the perfect opportunity to attack the Night Witch present itself. However, attacks at maximum effective range prove to not be the most accurate, even despite the Neuroi's beam port positioning intended to get as accurate a shot as possible. If heavy damage is inflicted on the X-9 at this phase in it's repeat attack, and perhaps to a lesser extent to it's initial attack: it could be forced into decelerating, possibly in order to repair damage. However, it attempts to maintain what speed and mobility it can to make another pass and ensure destruction of it's Night Witch target. Though even while decelerated from it's normal speed, it can still dodge attacks handily. If it sustains further damage and is forced from cloud cover at this stage: the X-9 proceeds to make a last ditch charge at it's target and make a final attack, but such tactic may be a desperate last measure. At this stage of attack; it fully commits without reservation in a bid to finally destroy it's target or unless it is itself destroyed. Trivia * The X-9's model of inspiration is the Henschel Hs 117 Schmetterling (Butterfly) surface-to-air missile. * The X-9's "Radar Spoofer" (As referenced in the Strike Witches official Fanbook): is noted as being used to fool night witches into thinking it is another night witch when they use their magic radar. This would supposedly allow the X-9 to approach Night witches without them expecting right away that they are in danger, nor easily and readily identify the X-9. * Given the X-9's ability to communicate and mimic radio frequencies, It's possible that other Neuroi are also able to use radio wave's in similar manner or even other ways. * While it is seen that the X-9 escalate it's behavior in it's 2nd mission in hunting Sanya, it's unknown what happens should the X-9 and it's target survive this and subsequent encounters at this stage. Continuation and Escalation on the part of the X-9 could be a plausible explanation given the Neuroi units observed behavior and the likely guess by Major Sakamoto that the X-9 would likely continue hunting Sanya until it succeeds, but it is not known canonically what other measures the X-9 would proceed to take in a subsequent encounter. * In the anime, the exact shape and design of the X-9 is either completely hidden or poorly seen in limited capacities that make it difficult to gauge the Neuroi's exact, perceived shape and dimensions. The only solid, full silhouette that can be made of this Neuroi is thanks to images found in the Strike Witches Official Fanbook, which show this little seen Neuroi in it's full glory. Gallery X-9Class Neuroi Offical Fanbook info and photos.png|X-9 Official Fanbook Info and Image X-9 in the Clouds.png|X-9's first contact encounter while in the Clouds X-9 engaged by Sanya.png|X-9 Engaged by Sanya using Fliegerhammer X-9 attacked by Sanya.png|Attack against the X-9 misses X-9 and Sanya first battle.png X-9 escapes encounter with Sanya.png|X-9 escapes first engagement X-9 detected by Sanya.png|X-9 Detected by Sanya while "singing" X-9 second sortie in the clouds.png|X-9's second appearance Minna and Mio hear the X-9.png|Minna and Mio hear the X-9's "voice" Mio and Minna react to X-9's song.png|Minna and Mio gauging the X-9's voice Neuroi X-9 Song Blocking Radar and Radio.png|X-9's "Song" disrupting Radar and Radio Communnications X-9 attacks from the Clouds.png|X-9's first attack X-9 beam attack.png X-9 beam attack destroyes Sanya's striker.png X-9 second attack charging.png|X-9 commencing second attack X-9 long range attack.png X-9 beam attack miss.png X-9 wounded by Eila's attack.png|X-9 hit and takes heavy damage X-9 decelerating.png|X-9 decelerating due to taking heavy damage X-9 wounded and making second pass.png|X-9 turning to make a second pass X-9 about to dodge.png|X-9 just before evading second attack X-9 out of cloud cover.png|X-9 damaged again and exposed X-9 charge.png X-9 hit by MG-42 fire from Eila.png|X-9 damaged by MG-42 fire X-9 taking more fire.png X-9 Core exposed.png|X-9 Core Exposed X-9 core desroyed.png|X-9 Core destroyed Category:Neuroi